


How to Tame Your Sain

by KainWarheit



Series: Kent/Sain Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: I don't know have a thing, M/M, Masturbation, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainWarheit/pseuds/KainWarheit
Summary: "Sain," Kent warns again, quirking a brow up. "You remember what your toy is for?"





	How to Tame Your Sain

"Ow, what was--" Sain, the green-haired knight of Lycia has recoiled as he felt a whap to the back of his head, turning from the woman he was currently making uncomfortable with his terrible pick-up lines to see his friend, Kent, with a sour expression on his face. The woman took her cue to scamper off, much to her relief, as Kent crossed his arms, boring holes into Sain with his glare.

"Sain," he said in a warning tone, causing the other to become nervous. "...Come with me."

Knowing what was to come, Sain obediently followed his boon companion down a secluded street and into a narrow alley way. The green-haired knight was practically wiggling with excitement, eyes bright as he slowly felt his arousal stir, impatient with Kent.

"Kent," he whined, watching as the redhead took his time, ever so slowly reaching into his pocket. As Sain saw the soft, pale color of silicone, he hurriedly unfastened his pants, watching as Kent pulled out the object of his desire—a toy masturbator, in the shape of a woman's genitals. As Sain released himself from his confines, already (to no one's surprise) standing tall, Kent holds out an arm do hold him back.

"Sain," he warns again, quirking a brow up. "You remember what your toy is for?"

Sain nods eagerly, reciting his friend's words from memory: "To satiate my lust so I will not flirt with anyone, therefore focusing on any task at hand!"

"Good boy," the redhead says with a nod, pleased with his answer. He holds the toy close to himself, against his thigh; never does he give it to Sain's hands nor does he move it. He simply watches, always. Kent relaxes his other hand back to his side, allowing Sain to step forward.

"I'm a good boy," the green knight mumbles in reply, slowly rolling his hips forward, patiently penetrating the toy with a groan. Kent was always sure to lubricate it before they left, knowing more often than not it would be needed. Sain situated himself, wrapping his arms around his friend to steady himself, as he began to quickly thrust himself in and out of the fake hole. The redhead turned his head away, blushing slightly, briefly thinking about how, perhaps, one day he should let it be rather mutual—maybe he could be Sain's fuckable hole.

Shaking his head of these thoughts, as not wanting to get riled, he began to hum a tune to himself. He stood and listened to his friend's grunts and groans, squeezing around the toy ever now and again, only to elicit a moan from the other each time. It wasn't long before Sain reduced himself to a mewling, drooling mess, taking in his friend's scent—only furthering his arousal.

"Close," Kent asked with a whisper, to which Sain eagerly nodded to. With a finally thrust, Sain harshly bucked his hips forward, digging his fingers into Kent as he came into the toy. His chest would rise and fall as he panted, slowly steadying his breathing as he carefully pulled out of the toy. The redhead would then give the toy a single, hard shake facing away from them to get most of his partner's essence from it, before pocketing it.

"Hmm..." Kent looked over at the other, placing a gentle kiss to the side of his head, whispering against his hair. "Satisfied?"

Sain nodded happily and just stayed hung on the redhead, nuzzling into his shoulder. It would for sure keep the man in check, at least for another few hours...

**Author's Note:**

> Eh something small and silly I came up with. Enjoy~


End file.
